Akira Nii
}} :"I am ready to meet my Maker. Whether my Maker is prepared for the ordeal of meeting me is another matter." - Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan Akira Nii (二位明, Nii Akira) is a kunoichi hailing from kumogakure and a Jonin rank ninja. She is the jinchuriki of the Two-Tailed Monster Cat (ニ尾の化け猫, Nibi no Bakeneko). Despite her status as a Jinchuriki she remains loyal to her village and is currently serving as a body guard to the fifth Raikage. She is a part of a three man team that consists of her younger sister Hinako, as well as her childhood friend, lover, and fellow Jinchuriki, Koga Senryu, who is the eight tails host. Unlike her teammate Koga, she has yet to gain full control over the bijuu that resides within her and is currently training to gain control over the powers of the two tailed beast. She is quite well known outside of her village as a ninjutsu expert specializing in fire release techniques; as a result she has gained the moniker of Hiken (火拳, Fire Fist). Appearance Akira is a well-endowed young woman of average build and height with short neck length black hair and grey coloured eyes. Her standard attire consists of a red shirt, brown jacket, black pants, a brown belt, and black shoes. The attire she wears gives her much more flexibility in combat and allows her to fight with maximum efficiency without much hindrance. At times she will drape over her shoulders a cape with various embroidery designs printed on it. When performing her duties as a Jonin of the cloud village, she will wear a regular short sleeved shinobi suit along with the Kumogakure one-strap-over-one-shoulder white flak jacket, black gloves, forehead protector, and red and white Kumogakure shin-guards. She is also seen carrying her trademark sword with her by hand, mostly during battles or whenever travelling. Personality Akira is headstrong, stubborn, and reckless in nature, and at times can also be bossy and overbearing. Despite her status as a Jinchuriki she is a good person at heart, known for her playful and friendly disposition. She is a free-spirited person who lives according to her own wishes and beliefs, unconstrained by society's conventions; she believes that people should live their lives to the fullest without dwelling on the past, saying that life is too short to worry over things that happened a long time ago, this may have something to do with her harsh childhood as a Jinchuriki. Akira has a tendency to take things head on and never back down from a fight, saying that she would never runaway once facing an enemy. Because of this people tend to call her reckless and impulsive, but this is really not the case, in truth all she really wants is to protect the things that are dear to her. As a result of her hard work Akira has gained confidence in herself, she is very proud of the skills she possesses and doesn’t take to lightly to those who tend to underestimate and insult her just because she is a female; as such she is willing to prove her strength to those who take her lightly. She is also courageous, rarely backing down from a fight and can be extremely brave when she needs to be, going up against powerful enemies to help her friends, she only shows signs of fear whenever something or someone precious to her is threatened or is in danger; her fearlessness goes to such lengths that she will willingly sacrifice herself for those close to her. Akira is also easily provoked by and becomes violent towards anyone who insults the people closest to her. During her childhood, Akira had a tendency to beat up anyone who insulted her younger sister Hinako, just because she was related to the Jinchuriki. Her loyalty towards the village is unquestionable, despite the mistreatment and prejudice she suffered because of her status as a Jinchuriki, she has come to love her home village, and she even requested to become a body guard for the Raikage, showing that she genuinely cares about the welfare of the village. Her selflessness and sense of responsibility are what pushes her to carry out her duties as a shinobi. Akira is a friendly person, and prefers to be in the company of people; as such she enjoys spending time with her teammates, Hinako and Koga. She is very close with her sister and fellow teammate Hinako, having been together since they were children, she was one of the few people Akira could count on, as such deeply cares for her. Many people find it hard to believe that are related to one another, the reason for this is Hinako is the opposite of her sister, she is quite, serious, and logical and tends to follow rules by the book, in contrast to her rebellious older sister. Despite their differences and different methods of approaching things, to this day they still remain as close as ever, and can count on each other through tough times. She is also close with her teammate and fellow Jinchuriki Koga, having known him since their childhood, for a long time they had feeling for one another, but had difficulties in expressing them, they were eventually able to overcome their personal obstacles and became a couple. She tends to get annoyed at Koga flirtatious habits and doesn’t like it when he pay attention to any woman other than her, she tends to beat him up in a comedic way whenever he is being unfaithful to her. Another reason why they are close because of that fact that like her he too is a Jinchuriki and as such went through the same hardships as she did, and can relate to him on a personal level. She has an intimate relationship with him and values him as a partner, he is the only person besides her sister who she can count on or ask for help, something she doesn’t usually do. Because Koga has learned to control the Tailed Beast inside of him, he is currently helping Akira gain some control over her bijuu’s power, as such they are regular sparring and trainings partners. She is very fond of cats, seeing them as free-spirited beings much like herself, because of this she has made a contract with the cats. She has a good and friendly relationship with old lady Nekobaa, and has formed a special bond with the leader of the cat tribe, Nekomata, whom she calls from time to time for assistance. Although her relationship with Nekomata wasn’t as friendly as it is today, when they first met they didn’t like each other much and became sort of rivals, after several battles against him she was finally able to defeat him. After that she gained his respect and formed a summoning contract with him, from that time onwards Nekomata became her personal summon. Background Akira was born as the eldest daughter of the Nii family, her younger sister Hinkao was born 2 years later. Sometime after the fourth great shinobi world war, Kumogakure once again came into possession of the Two Tailed Monster Cat, in order to stop it from rampaging again the elders of the village decided that it would be best if the beast was sealed inside a new host. At an early age of 5, Akira was chosen to become the next Jinchuriki of the Two Tailed Monster Cat; it was eventually sealed inside her. As with most Jinchuriki, she had a difficult and harsh childhood, many of the villagers resented and feared her, due to the beast that was sealed inside her. Although her impulsive and reckless nature didn’t make thing better, she was known as a trouble maker and a rebel. With help from her sister Hinako, and close childhood friend Koga, she was able to lead a meaningful youth despite the troubles she had endured. Sometime after graduating from the ninja academy and attaning the rank of Chunin, she was ordered by the Raikage to head out to the island in the Land of Lightning where her friend and fellow jinchuriki Koga was training to control his tailed beast, after a long and hard training regimen, she was able to control her transformation into her tailed beast at will. Akira trained with Koga on an island in the Land of Lightning, where there she would find the Falls of Truth. Sometime after her initial training was complete, she would sign a blood contract with the cats, during this time she met and befriended old lady Nekobaa, she would also meet her future summon and partner Nekomata, whom she challenged to several battles and eventually defeated. Abilities Physical Prowess Akira is known for her amazing cat like reflexes and abilities, she has enhanced speed capable of running against even the fastest of shinobi, and her speed is great enough to make her a match for taijutsu experts such as her fellow jinchuriki and friend Koga Senryu and Konoha’s Taijutsu master Touko Kanzaki. Her normal speed is almost equal to a jinchuriki’s demon cloaked enhanced speed, making her one of the fastest human alive, although some people find it hard to believe she is that fast, Akira has stated that her natural speed is a result of her training, nothing more. She is able to close large gaps of distances in a blink of an eye, and can sneak up behind an enemy unnoticed. She literally moves like a cat. She is also very agile, as she is able to use her cat like agility to her advantage in the battlefield. She can dodge incoming attacks at close range, and use a variety of body movements akin to a cat, at times she will get on all fours, taking on a more animalistic stance, this allows her to move with quick speed and jump from wall to wall to attack enemies from different angles with great accuracy and force. Many opponents find it hard to keep up with her attack patterns. She is also known for her amazing acrobatic prowess, capable of jumping from rooftop to rooftop with ease, and can reach up to incredible heights. As a result of her training, she has gained significant amount of strength, as she is capable of taking out a large man with just a single punch, and can grab a full grown man by the throat and slam him into the ground. In terms of hand to hand combat skills, she is a clever and resourceful fighter, known for precise, agile attacks and speedy getaways. Her formidable hand-to-hand combat skills are augmented by her cat-like speed, reflexes, balance, and flexibility. Her combat skills are great enough to force even a taijutsu master like Koga to fight seriously, during one of their regular sparring sessions. With her level of hand to hand combat skills, she can take down several rouge shinobi on her own and with ease. Akira was apparently born with an exceptionally powerful chakra, and even without her tailed beast she is said to have a decent amount of chakra reserve. Nature Transformation Akira is also very proficient at using fire based ninjtsu, due to her natural affinity towards fire chakra, and as a result of her mastery over the fire element; Akira is able to use various high level fire based techniques without the need of hands seals. Akira is well adept in the use of fire elemental techniques and makes use of it in many different ways in combat. With Fire Release: Blazing Hell, she is able to create a blazing fire like prison in which she can imprison one or two opponents, apparently the heat generated from this technique is strong enough to burn anything that comes into contact with it. She can also create small licks of flames that take on the appearance of fireflies and then send all of them flying into the target all at once, burning them in the process. She has even incorporated the fire release chakra into her fighting style, greatly increasing the strength of her punching attacks. Her most favourite and used technique is the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, which allows her to expel a massive orb of roaring flame from her mouth. Cat Affinity Akira has a good affinity for cats. Feline species tend to flock to her, accepting her almost immediately, recognizing somehow that she is not an enemy but a friend. This allows her to calm injured cats, train them, befriends them, and form strong bonds with them. These animals will even sometimes come to her defence when she is attacked. This has proved most beneficial, especially when it has involved big cats. Because of her affinity, she has formed a blood contract with the cats, and can summon cats of varying sizes, her most frequent summon is Nekomata, the boss of the Ninja Cats. The cats that she can summon are excellent fighters and hunters, in part due to her their bestial and feral nature. Jinchuriki Transformations :Main Article: Akira Nii's Jinchūriki Forms As a result of her training with the tailed beast inside, Akira has gained some control over the two tails, as she is able to draw upon her demons power to create a red flaming cloak that surrounds her body, this is a common trait associated with a Jinchuriki. The cloak itself takes on the appearance of the demon cat, including cat like ears and claws; Akira can summon the one and two tail chakra cloak around her body without losing much control, although she becomes more feral in this state, as a result of the Two Tails influence. Once activated, her canine teeth and nails extend. While in her Jinchuriki form, all of her physical attributes, such as strength, speed, reflexes, agility, and flexibility are increased to their maximum, thus making her even more dangerous than before. Similar to her fellow Jinchuriki Koga, Akira can also use the Lion's Roar Clothesline; a technique which involves her charging towards an opponent with her arm extended out from the side of her body to hit the opponent in the neck or chest knocking them over. Using this technique in demon chakra mode increases the power of the attack; it is now powerful enough to blow away a target's entire chest with a direct hit. The attack is rather straightforward, but very quick and powerful. She learned this technique from Koga. In addition to the demon cloak or chakra cloak form, Akira can also transform in to the Two Tails full form, but unlike her fellow Jinchuriki Koga, she is unable to control the transformed state and thus is required to let go of her control over the Two-Tails, in this form she becomes more destructive and primal, due to the bestial nature of her tailed beast. As a result of her training with the tailed beast inside, she has gained the ability to transform at will and can also determine how much of its chakra she needs to use. She begins the transformation process by being slowly covered in a dense blue fire chakra that takes the form of the Two-Tails. In this form all of her physical attributes are further increased and she also gains the ability to breathe and manipulate fire. While in the transformed state, Akira can produce a loud sonic roar capable of creating shockwaves in the air and surrounding area. These shockwaves are powerful enough to repel attacks and throw off her opponents. Kenjutsu Like most cloud shinobi, Akira is proficient in the skill of swordsmanship, having sufficient combat experience with a katana. Her style of sword play combines graceful body movements with lethal strikes. She is quite adept at using her katana and is capable of fighting against multiple high level opponents. She can also combine hand to hand combat with her swordsmanship skills. When fighting against an opponent she prefers to take advantage of her great cat like agility, which allows her to attack opponents from various angles and confuse them into submission. Her skill in Kenjutsu has been complimented by the likes of Koga, the Raikage, and even Reiko Himegami, a member of the seven swordsmen of the mist and a master swordsman specialist. She can use her style of swordplay to defend herself from multiple opponents at the same time. She can also use Cloud-Style Crescent Moon Beheading and Cloud-Style Circular Beheading. Trivia *"Nii" means "second place", while "Akira" means "bright or clear" in Japanese. *Her appearance is based on Ur from the anime/manga series Fairy Tail. *Akira is a Capricorn but most people think that she's a fire sign. *Her theme song is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w7gd-WLoUMU Naruto Shippuuden OST 2 - 18 Sunspot] *According to the Naruto databook: **Akira's hobbies are training, rock climbing, going on dates with koga, and shopping. **Akira wishes to fight against those who threaten Kumogakure. **Akira's favorite foods are fish and milk, while her least favorite foods are anything cold. . **Akira's has completed 1100 official missions in total: 200 D-rank, 195 C-rank, 390 B-rank, 275 A-rank, 45 S-rank. **Akira's favourite phrase is "Curiosity killed the cat" (好奇心は猫を殺した, Kōki-shin wa neko o koroshita). *Akira's is my first Kumogakure female ninja character and is also the third kumogakure character made. *Akira is my fifth Jinchuriki character. *Akira's lover is Koga Senryu. Category:Female Category:Jonin Category:Jinchuriki